


Across the Dark

by Azdaema



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Arya and Bran are both kind of creepy, Gen, Psychic Conversations, Rarest of pairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema
Summary: The middle Stark kids have psychic conversations.(In regards to the relationship tags, I wrote this because Arya/Bran occurred to me as a ship, and I was interested and wanted to explore it. But in the scope ofthisfic, it's pre-ship, more Arya & Bran.)





	Across the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that even though everyone loves Starkcest, Arya/Bran is a _really_ rare pair. And I was musing on that, and I realized how many similarities the two of them have in how they're both dabbling in creepy-ass magic and losing touch with their humanity. So I realized that I had to write something exploring that.

It was dark under the hill. It was dark behind her eyes.

"Open your eye."

"They took my eyes."

"No. They only took two."

"I only have two."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"I was sure I only had two eyes too. But I was wrong."

"I'm sure."

"The three-eyed crow gave me my third eye. I think. Maybe he just opened it. But try. Open your eye."

"I can't."

"You're a warg. Try."

"I'm no one."

"You're Arya of House Stark."

"I'm no one."

"You're Arya of House Stark, and you're my sister, and you're a warg. You could be a greenseer maybe. Try. Open your eye."

"I can't."

"My third eye used to flutter open when I was sleep. You slip into Nymeria when you sleep."

"She found a pack."

"But you did not. Come back, Arya."

"I'm no one."

"There's nothing for no one. No pack. Come back, Arya."

She said nothing. She opened her eyes—the two of them—and it was still dark, but she heard Bran no more.

  


* * *

  


"I asked the three-eyed raven. He doesn't think you have a third eye, but there are no trees, no weirwood trees to see, so how would he know?"

"I don't have three eyes. I don't have my first two eyes anymore. They took them."

"You might still have a third eye."

"It wouldn't be third then."

"Yes it would. Taking away the first ones doesn't change the numbers of the other ones. You're still third-born, even with Robb dead. It doesn't make you second."

"I'm no one."

"Fine. Then me. I'm still fourth then."

"Alright."

"Ah! But how could I be fourth if there is no third?"

"Isn't the whole point that there not being a first or a third doesn't mean the fourth isn't fourth."

"Perhaps."

  


* * *

  


"They gave me back my eyes."

"I'm glad for you."

"But now they say they will take my ears, and then my legs."

"You can manage without legs. It's hard, but you can manage."

"I will be no one's daughter, no one's wife, no one's mother."

"No one's wife, no one's mother. That isn't no one, that's Arya."

"No."

"Yes. I heard you say that you wouldn't marry any lord, no matter what Mother or Father said. You said it multiple times. And Sansa would scoff when you said it. That's not no one. That's Arya."

  


* * *

  


"Come back, Arya."

" _Valar morghulis._ All men must die."

"The lone wolf dies, but the pack survives. Come back, Arya."

"This is getting tiresome, you know."

"I know. What are little brothers for, if not nagging? Come back, Arya."

  


* * *

  


"Don't wait for them to take your legs, Arya."

"I'm not Arya."

"Losing your legs is terrible, Arya. Don't wait; don't let them. Come now, before they take them."

"They'll give them back eventually."

"But they're still taking them. Why are you giving them all this, Arya? Your name and your eyes and your legs. Why? What are they giving you?"

"Death. Vengeance."

"Why?"

"Ser Gregor, Dunsen, Raff the Sweetling. Ser Ilyn, Ser Meryn, Queen Cersei."

"Even if they're all dead, it won't bring Mother or Father or Robb back. They'll still be gone. And now Arya will be gone too. Still nothing. Nothing for no one."

  


* * *

  


"Come back, Arya."

"I'm no one."

"Nothing for no one."

"Arya Stark has nothing too. No mother, no father, no home."

"But a brother. A whole pack of brothers. We can find Rickon again, and Jon is at the Wall. A pack. Arya Stark doesn't have nothing. But no one does."

She didn't reply.

"They're all in Westeros. If you want revenge, you'll have to come back to Westeros anyways."

She didn't reply.

"You didn't say ‘no one's sister’ on your list."

She didn't reply.

"Come back, Arya."


End file.
